Things she always knew
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Five things Stella Malone knew, ever since her childhood and teenage. *JOELLA* JONAS. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

* * *

There are some things that we always know, some things we've known ever seen who knows when, and some things we'll keep on knowing for the rest of our lives.

Here are the things that Stella Malone always knew:

**

* * *

One. Blue does not look good on her. **

She was seven when she had bought a blue dress for her birthday. It was love at first sight- she was walking by the store, the dress caught her eye, and she _knew_, this was the dress for her. After a week long persuasion and pouting, her mother had finally bought it for her. It was beautiful, and she thought she looked like a princess in it.

She had worn that dress and gone out to show her best friends. They were boys, and she _knew_ that their taste in fashion was horrible, but she had to hear their opinion nevertheless. She loved it when they gave her compliments.

"So, how do I look?" she asked the three brothers, twirling around in the dress.

Kevin opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. "You look great Stella." He said, voice a pitch higher than normal, and she _knew _he was lying, just like she always did.

Little Nick just watched, batting his eyelashes and glancing at his big brothers, unsure what to say. Stella was always unpredictable, and he had learnt not to annoy her.

"Joe?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I don't like that dress." He stated flatly. "You don't look good in blue. It's too deep and too gorgeous."

Her lips had quivered, the bubble of excitement bursting, and he had pulled her into a hug, apologizing, offering her his share of ice-cream.

She had gone home happily, thrown that dress away and never worn it again. She never wore blue again, for that matter.

Years and hundreds of fashion assignments later, when she looks at that dress, she _knows_ it's the worst dress she had ever bought.

**

* * *

Two. She looks good with long hair.**

She was nine, and the summer had become unbearable. Finally, she decided to cut her blonde hair short. After getting the perfect haircut, she went to show it to her best friends.

"What did you do to your hair?" Joe exclaimed in horror, staring at her like she had grown a beard and moustache. "Stella, you're looking terrible. You should never cut your hair. It's beautiful."

She _knew_ she had made a horrible mistake. She had gone home, regretting her decision to cut her hair short- even though it did make her feel comfortable during the summer heat- and conjured up a wig, sporting it and missing her hair everyday.

"Hair grows." Joe assured, smiling.

"I know that, duh." She snarled back.

Years later, she _knows_ she is never ever ever going to cut her hair short.

**

* * *

Three. She is going to be a great fashion designer.**

At eleven, she was sitting down with her sketch pads and sketching dresses, drawing inspiration from the hideous clothes kids wore at school, and using her imagination to turn them fashionable.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked curiously, watching her doing some work with such concentration.

"None of your business." She spat back, quickly clutching the sketch pad in front of her chest, as if to protect it from him, and the relentless teasing that would follow if he got hold of it.

"Let me see it, please." Joe pleaded, flipping his hair back, grinning his charming grin.

As usual, she fell for it. "Fine." She mumbled, handing the sketch pad to him.

He went through the pages, staring at the drawings she made at wonder and awe. He looked up at her, smiling in approval. "These are really great Stella. You know, you're gonna be a great fashion designer someday. Maybe you can be my stylist when I become a rock star?"

She smiled back, beaming, and she _knew _that fashion designing was her thing. "Deal."

Years later, she does not regret her design to chase her dreams. She _knows_ she made the right choice.

**

* * *

Four. She is going to fall for Joe some day.**

At thirteen, she was already starting to grab eyeballs, and getting male attention from her classmates.

"Hey Stella." Joe greeted, joining her for lunch. "So, you're coming over for that study lesson tonight, right?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her even as he ate his food.

She loved the attention he gave her, the way he made her feel special, the way he cared, the way he was always there for her, making her laugh even when she felt like the world was crashing down. She _knew_ she was going to fall for this boy someday. Soon, she felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Years later, she _knows_ she was right back then.

**

* * *

Five. He was the best kisser on the world. **

At fifteen, she had still not got her first kiss, even though many girls at her class did, and she had started panicking. What if she never got her first kiss? What if people found her and starting teasing her about it? What if no one ever spoke to her again?

"So…" Joe trailed, smirking at her. "You never told me about your first kiss."

She scoffed. "You never told me about yours either."

He shook his head. "Ladies first. And I asked first anyway."

She fidgeted, looking anywhere but at him. "Umm, I still didn't… I'm waiting for the perfect guy, I want it to be special."

Joe chuckled. "You mean no one wants to kiss you? I always thought you were a lousy kisser."

"I am not!" she protested.

"You are." He teased.

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Fine! I'll show you!"

Before he could even react, she grabbed his head and crashed her lips on his. It was messy, clumsy, none of them having any clue what to do, and she _knew_ this was his first kiss too. But it made her feel so special, so magical, so delightful. When she had pulled back, wiping at her mouth, she _knew_ he was the best kisser in the world.

Years later, she still agrees.

**

* * *

(A/N: my second joella. Hope I could entertain you. Sorry if I slipped from canon verse somewhere… Thanks for reading :) reviews would be awesome.) **


End file.
